Armitage Hux
Armitage Hux was a Human male who served the New Galactic Empire. He was a young, ruthless military officer who rose through the chain-of-command through the help of his father, but his ambitions reached far beyond his status. Believing he was destined to rule the galaxy, Hux longed to see the day when his technological innovations brought about the fall of the New Republic, letting the armies of the New Empire to start an era of military rule not seen since the Age of the Galactic Empire. Born abount 8 ABY, Hux was the bastard son of Commandant Brendol Hux, an Imperial Academy instructor who sired Armitage with a kitchen woman. In the years following the Galactic Civil War, the younger Hux followed in his father's footsteps by becoming an officer. Later on, Hux revived an idea behind Imperial doctrine—establishing military superiority through technological terror, this time in the form of the superweapon known as Shadowblade. Biography Early life Armitage Hux was born on the planet Arkanis in 8 ABY, during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Commandant Brendol Hux was his father, although Brendol's wife, Maratelle Hux was not his mother, making Armitage the bastard son of Brendol—the outcome of an extramarital affair between his father and a kitchen woman. Even as a child, Armitage harbored thoughts of grandeur, believing it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. His father, on the other hand, had a low opinion of Armitage, whom he regarded as a frail and weak-willed boy. Armitage was living on Arkanis when the armed forces of the New Republic besieged his homeworld in ? ABY, seeking to gain control of the Arkanis system. At the behest of Fleet Admiral Unknown, ? guaranteed that neither Armitage or Brendol became prisoners of the Republic. He/She then hired the bounty hunter Mercurial Swift to ease their escape before Arkanis fell to the Republic. Personality and traits Armitage Hux was a male human with red hair and pale skin. When he was a young child, his father Brendol Hux regarded him as a weak-willed boy. In his childhood, Hux was often belittled by his father. Despite Brendol's scorn for his own child, both Unknown and ? knew that Armitage had the ability to become a military commander of the Galactic Empire. Under Unknown's clout, the boy grew more ruthless. From childhood, Hux was raised on tales of heroic Imperials and how the Empire had brought peace and order to the galaxy before and following the Clone Wars. Hux believed that the the galaxy needed to be saved from chaos and that the New Republic was too weak to rein in these problems. Because he was born out of wedlock, he also held some anger for remarks about his mother, namely those done in a mocking light, as was evident when Poe Dameron's gave a message about Hux's mother that made Hux angrily order for the ship to open fire on Dameron's X-wing. As an adult, General Hux was a methodical commander. Hux was a scientific and technologically-minded man who had little patience and understanding for Force-wielders like Kylo Ren. Hux had an bitter relationship with Kylo Ren and the two fought for the favor of Dantius. This hatred often made Hux treat Kylo as if he were lesser than him and address and talk to Kylo like an adult would to a child. This irked Kylo, and would be a bad choice for Hux in the future. Hux was also angered by Kylo Ren's questioning of his faith in his men and methods. He further tried to deflect blame onto Kylo after Imperial forces on Takodana failed to recover BB-8 and the McGuffin. He likewise hated Kylo Ren, to the length that he secretly got pleasure from whenever Kylo failed his mission or whenever Dantius chided him. Hux was also disgusted by Kylo's lack of self control and frequent emotional outbursts. Due to his upbringing, Hux believed that he was destined to rule the galaxy. He regarded the New Republic as a phony government that had to be destroyed. Hux believed that (Allan please add details) held the key to retaking the galaxy from the New Republic. He showed some degree of sadism, as shown during the late stages of the attack on a New Republic fleet, where he had the Supremacy pick off the various escaping U-55 orbital loadlifters. He also was highly ambitious, wanting to have full control over the Supremacy, although he was smart enough to know he should keep such wishes buried lest he get ill heed from either Kylo Ren or Dantius. Relationships Family Romances Appearances *''Star Wars: TFA'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers